Merchant's Honor
by BlindmanV2
Summary: After reading about a nameless traveler Tressa leaves home and sets off in order to see the world. A one-shot I'm willing to continue after getting Octopath Traveler.


**Author's Note: So I want to make an Octopath Traveler One-shot this will be my First official One-Shot, starring My favorite character Tressa Colozone.**

 **Disclaimer: At the time of writing Octopath Traveler isn't out yet.**

"I'm not sure what lies beyond the horizon, but there's only one way to find out!" Those were Tressa's parting words for when she left her home of Rippletide.

Tressa is a merchant with short brown hair with her sides and bangs looking like an 'M.' She has green eyes and a matching leather hat, which has a yellow feather in it. She wears a white dress with a popped up collar; the dress goes down to her knees. Finally, she wears a brown leather vest and brown leather boots. She also carried a backpack full of various items.

Heading east out of Rippletide she stopped to look across a bridge to the open sea. "I will journey far beyond, till I fill out the pages in the journal." Tressa recalled reading over the half-finished book. She was shocked to see the journal like that. _Maybe something happened to him, the nameless traveler. He was exploring the world after all._

Tressa continued down the bridge entering Treeside forest; she managed to find some coins on the path she took she counted a total of $25. She sensed something around her, so she dug through her backpack for her bow. "Ten arrows, well that should be enough till the next town." Tressa wasn't a pro with the bow, but she could handle herself, if not she had her spear to fall back on. These were items she bought from different vendors in town. It was all she knew, barter and haggle skills she would only refine them on her travels.

Looking around the trees, she saw something flying around it looked like a white vulture type bird. Tressa got out her spear and swung at it as the creature approached she hit the beast right below the eye, it was stunned a lucky hit! Feeling the rush of battle, Tressa did a fury of blows to the wings with her spear wounding the creature further, but it was still alive. As a last-ditch effort, the vulture struck out again Tressa blocked it in the nick of time she came out of it unscathed thanks to her spear and quick reflexes. Finally, her last attack was aimed at the head killing the bird of prey.

"Out of business!" She cheered. She spotted a treasure crest off the beaten path, so Tressa turned left. When she got there, she opened it to find a healing grape. Somehow it still looked fresh Tressa pocketed it for later.

Back on the path heading east, Tressa thought back to yesterday how brave yet foolish it was to go in alone against a band of pirates. Sure she had a plan that nearly worked, and She had help from Captain Leon, but that was another thing she would have died if not for him. _In a way a owe him not just for saving me, but also for letting me on his ship. I will be sure to write about him on my travels; I hope we can meet again as rivals, as I bring honor to my family name!_

Heading southeast looking through the trees for food to eat, she climbed up a tree to grab some raspberries. Tressa likes the bitter taste sometimes, so she sits down and eats the berries, _Should I set up camp or keep walking?_ She picked at an uneaten berry. _On the one hand, if I stay here, it'll be my first night alone. On the other, I should get to a town as soon as possible._

If the sun was to go by it was around three o clock. Tressa could hear non-aggressive birds chirping, foxes and raccoons can be seen looking for food. Taking in the sights and sounds she sauntered onward not trying to draw attention to herself. Outside this forest was her first real taste of freedom, besides her desire of making a name for herself that was her goal and dream. "I'm going to see the world and experience everything it has to offer!" Tressa exclaimed smiling to herself. The rest of the trip was reasonably uneventful, On the edge of the forest, Tressa took a break to write in Her half of the journal resting by a tree.

 _Tressa Colozone,_

 _Yesterday I fought off a group of pirates thanks to Captain Leon. He invited me on his ship and told me I could take anything from his loot. After finding a beautiful painting, I decided against it and found this journal. I don't know who you are or if you're still out there, but I will tell of your travels while building my own legacy. I swear to you on my merchant's honor that my future starts tomorrow._

 **Author's Note: So I don't have a switch yet, as I am looking to save money. When I get one though this will be the first game I try out. Hope you people like this it's my first official one shot. Tell me what you think. Also, her pictures the and sprite are inverted; I like the White dress and Yellow feather, as opposed to the other way around.**


End file.
